I'll wait for you
by love345
Summary: *ONESHOT* Before the cell games, Goku shows his love to the one woman who captured his heart, he wanted to make her feel loved tonight. Warning contains lemon.


**Here's another one-shot for you guys. This is before Goku has to leave for the cell games, he wants to spend his last hours with the woman he loves, His partner, his best friend, his soul mate, his weakness, his wife, his chichi. Enjoy ;)**

 **I'll wait for you**

 **Goku Pov**

Only hours before the fight. I couldn't say if I was ready for it, in fact I don't think any of us were. I just knew that this would not end on a happy note, at least not for me. I knew Gohan was ready, even though he believed he wasn't, but he's so much stronger then he thinks, He was strong, cunning and brave. I was proud of him, I loved him. I know I should tell him often, because I do, I keep thinking back to the day he was born

 _11 years ago_

 _'Okay Miss Chichi your gonna have to start pushing now' The nurse said as Chichi was covered in sweat and tears flowing in her eyes, poor thing, she looked exhausted_

 _'Ahhhhhhh!' Chichi pushed and panted as I held her hand for support, she was really strong_

 _''That's it just do what your body's telling you to do!' She encouraged_

 _'Oh I can't do it! Someone help me please!' chi begged_

 _'You're doing well, push on the pain now' the nurse said_

 _'Ahhhhhhhhhhh!' Chichi screamed_

 _'I can see the head, take deep breaths!'_

 _'I can't!'_

 _'Yes you can chi! Come on we're so close now!' I encouraged her_

 _'Fancy swapping positions!?' She joked through her pants as I laughed_

 _'Nah, your stronger than I am, come on! We can do this!' I kissed her hand for support as she smiled_

 _'That's it a few more pushes and you'll be parents' the nurse said as chichi pushed harder_

 _'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Chichi screamed louder_

 _"Push Chichi push, come on baby you can do this" I was encouraging her to keep pushing but she was so tired she couldn't go on much longer_

 _"Goku i don't think i can keep this up" she cried._

 _"Yes you can just a bit more! you can do this" I stroked her hair as she was squeezing my hand._

 _'One more Push here we go!' The nurse smiled_

 _"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She cried in pain and let out one last gasp as we both heard a small cry. I looked down and saw our baby…..crying at the top of it's lungs and wriggling everywhere, I couldn't help but laugh, I looked back at my beautiful wife who was sweating like crazy, I gazed into her eyes and kissed the top of her forehead as she smiled and looked to the baby_

 _'Is it okay?' She asked_

 _'It's absolutely fine, we're just gonna clean up' the nurse smiled_

 _'What is it?' She asked as the nurse looked_

 _"Congratulations you two it's a healthy baby boy" the Nurse handed our son to Chichi as I craddled her in my arms._

 _'Hello my beautiful boy' Chichi giggled as He was reaching out his tiny hands to her face as I laughed_

 _'He's…He's…' I had no words, how do you describe a moment like this_

 _'Perfect' Chichi sighed as she looked up at me and kissed my lips 'You want to hold him?' She asked_

 _'I uhhh…' I got nervous as Chichi handed our son in my arms and I held him close to me, He opened his little eyes and he was staring at me, A huge smile developed across my face as I held our boy in my arms._

 _'Your right chichi, He is perfect' I smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder gazing at our little miracle_

 _Flash back over_

That was one of the happiest days of mine and chichi's lives. I wanted to recreate that moment for us, mainly her, I knew she fell in love the moment she gazed at our baby boy and I wanted her to reclaim some of that joy. I was in the middle of resting under a shady tree, I felt relaxed, and even in my super sayien form I felt relaxed. It was nice. Gohan had gone to the lookout to hang out with Dende and I Chichi was pinning up some laundry on the line. I could hear her humming a familiar tune, it was a lullaby she used to sing to Gohan to help him sleep, She was so warm hearted and sweet, not to mention beautiful, ever since I met her, I had no desire for any one else but her. I rose to my feet and sneaked up behind her, took a deep breath and was about to scare her until…

'Don't you even think about it' She said with her back still turned to me as I breathed out and moved around to face her

'How did you know it was me?!' I asked

'I'm your wife, I know everything. Now where have you been?!'

'Ha! I though you knew everything' I smirked as she rolled her eyes and smiled

'Very funny, shouldn't you be training?' She asked

'Well yeah, but I got no partner to spar with' I huffed

'What about Gohan? Krillen? Vegeta? Piccolo? The list is endless honey' she joked

'Well Piccolo is training Gohan, Krillen is practicing with Yamcha and Vegeta's got future Trunks. And then there's just me. Hey why don't you train with me chichi?' I asked as she turned to face me

'Goku I haven't sparred since I was 18 years old, before I was a mother'

'Ahh come on, you still know your stuff! I just need a 10 minute spar that's all, I'll go easy I promise! Please?' I gave her the puppy eyes as she giggled

'Oh alright fine! Let me get changed' She said and walked into the house as I did some warm up exercises, after a few minutes she walked back out and all I could do was grin, she was wearing a Purple cheongsam with red lacing around the waist and as the dress' tracing, She wore no training pants underneath so I could see her strong smooth legs and her hair was tied in its usual bun with traces falling on both sides of her face, I sometimes forgot how attractive she can be.

'Wow!' I smirked

'We're here to fight baby, not flirt' she said getting into a fighting stance

'Aright, let's do this' I smirked

'Hmph!' she frowned and launched first she punched me in the face sending me flying across the street. I ran towards her. Activating My strength, I jumped into the air and punched down, sending her flying back. I took out a lot of energy out of her and even she did the same. She threw another punch into my stomach as she throws a high kick into the air only to have me grab it and twirls her around into a building of our home; she got back up groaning and smirking

'You're gonna pay for that.' She said jumped into the hair launching a kick into my face, I dodged the kick as she landed but she acted quick and twirled the other legged and launched me in the gut sending me to the ground, I coughed out in pain but looked up at her smirking

'And now your gonna pay'

'You'll have to catch me first' She said running off

'Oh I love this game' I smirked and chased after her, she was running towards the forest, I knew what she was up to. I chased after her and looked around, she was no where in sight, but I could hear her giggles, I poked my head on one side of the tree as she poked her head out form the other side giggling, I ran around the tree to catch her but she ran around it too, before I had the idea of just running in the opposite way with out realising she had run off to another tree to hide

'We used to play this all the time' She giggled

'I always win' I smirked still trying to find her

'You don't win until I'm caught'

'Then I guess I'll have to catch you then'

'Good luck with that' She said as I circled around one tree and jumped behind it

'Ha Gotcha!' I yelled but she wasn't there 'Huh?' I wondered as I felt her jump on my back trying to tackle me to the floor

'Got you' she smirked

"Ok, now you crossed the line. Come here, you! I grabbed her and I threw her over my shoulder and I spun her around

"Goku! Put me down! She screamed and laughed as she pound me in the back several times.

"Ok, if you say so" I let her go and pinned her against the ground and started tickling her

"HA, HA GOKU! PLEASE STOP IT! She screamed in laughter but I didn't listen to hear and I just kept tickling her. Then she pushed me off her and she did the same thing I was doing to her.

'HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! HAHA HA, CHICHI QUIT IT! HA! I laughed until I gasped for breath. We got up to our feet and I pinned her against on of the trees lifting up her legs up and she wrapped them around my torso, just the sight of her with a small part of the sunlight shined through the trees and shined on her face, It was like heaven knew she was an angel. My lips were meters away from placing them on her own. I needed her right now! She leaned in to kiss me and I happily accepted it. This was getting us both in the heat of the moment, I could feel it lusting! I placed her down gently as she gazed into my eyes and gave me a playful smirk ran off I watched her run and gave a playful smirk as I chased her into the meadow field; I managed to catch up with her, spun her around in my arms and kissed her hard.

Her sweet vanilla lips connected with mine, her hands tracing around my neck as my arms went to her waist, we both fell to the floor and continued kissing each other with so much love and passion, I traced kissed down her neck and down to her thighs as she tilted her head back in pleasure, I needed her, I wanted her! I wasted no time in giving her the attention she deserves. That's when I started to remover her dress, leaving her only in her bra and underwear in the middle of the field, not that she was complaining and neither was I.

 **Chichi pov**

Before I knew it we were both kissing each other hard and passionately yet violently. I wrapped around his neck and he did my waist stroking my bare legs a few times as I rubbed on his soft hair and chest. I had never been so in love with him like how I was at this very moment, he made me feel special and he treated me like a women and not just a child like my dad always would, with Goku I fell I can be my own self. As we kept kissing I wrapped my legs around his hips his hands grazed my thighs, I kept my hands around his neck as his kisses went down every part of my body from my neck to my stomach to my legs and back to my lips again.

'Chi I..." I placed my hands on his lips

"No let me say something first...I want you to do something for me"

"Anything"

"Goku I love you, and I know tomorrow may be you last hours but please, if it is to be your last hours on this world, please make this moment an unforgettable one, I need you My Goku"

"As you wish" He agrees "You'll always be mine chichi, no matter where I am, your still my chichi" He pressed on me harder kissing me and going down to my neck as I smiled with pleasure by his touch. I began playing with the top of his head and then I felt the top half of my body get a cool feeling near my chest, I looked and saw my bra was off Goku had it twisted in his hands and then tossed it on the floor still kissing my neck. He looked up from me smiling.

"You're so beautiful" He smiled deeply looking at me.

"You're the first and only boy who's ever been this loving to me!" I whispered in his ears.

"And hopefully the only one who does!" He smiled kissing my forehead.

"I love you so much" I said breathing hard on his shoulders.

"Not as much as I love you right now!" He said breathing just as hard and heavy as I did. He held me closer in his arms kissing my chest and neck. It made me tickle with glee. He pulled off his shirt as I felt his muscular torso and that's when I removed his bottom half for him. He smirked and went back to holding and hugging me. That whole night was magical. We started making out for a while until we really got into it. we went all the way, he kissed all over my body down to my neck, i loved hearing how we made those sexy moans together. He nuzzles up my neck and moved down to my breasts and gave them the attention they deserve which made me even happier. I moan out of his name a few times. He moved to kiss my stomach which i tickled a little and it felt good, but not as good as when he slowly moved down to my inner legs and really went for it!

 **Goku Pov**

'*Gasp* Oh Goku' She moaned as I pleasured her with my mouth; she always loved it when I did this to her, she lost control and she was mine! I could see her biting her lip as mine were kissed up her legs and inner thighs and reached her cute white panties. I removed them slowly and began to pleasure her making her go crazy, I loved making her scream or call out my name it just turned me on even more, that's when I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned down I the crook of her neck and inserted myself making her gasp and grab a hold me tight, I started at a slow pace as she became more and more relaxed and her moans increased as mine were heavy grunts, why did she have to feel so good?

'Oh Kami Chichi!' I gasped as her hands ran through my hair and her legs squeezing my hips

'Yes Goku Oh yeah' she moaned out, it turned me on even more, hearing the way she said my name. I wished this moment would go on forever as we were there making love in the middle of the field, she was mine, and there was nothing about that statement to discuss. I love her, and she loved me. I continued to pleasure her as she rolled us over so she could go on top, I knew she loved this position as she always loved to gain control, her fingers twined with mine as she moved up and down as I tilted my head back from pleasure, her hands ran across my hard chest as she tilted her head forward to kiss me hard, I could feel her inner walls tighnenting aroud me and I wanted to hold nothing back, I rolled us over again and grabbed her leg and pushed harder breaking through her barrier as she scremend out as I did, wew were both close I could feel it!

'Ahhh chichi…..I'm gonna….!' He moaned

'Yeah me too Goku!' Chichi yelled

'AhhhhKami!' I yelled

'Ohhhhh yeah!' She moaned as I came inside her, I knew from that moment, she had life growing inside of her, she deserves to have that joy back in her life, I teleported us straight back to our bed as she snuggled up into my arms as mine wrapped anund her back

'You are amazing son goku' she whispered as I kissed her forehead

'Not as amazing as you son chichi' I chuckled

'What's going to happen tomorrow?' she asked as I sighed heavily

'Listen to me chichi, I need to know something, I think yiu may be right, these may be my last hours on earth but I need you to know…'

'Goku…..'

'No matter where I am, or how far I may be, your gonna be all I think about, you and our son. You remember the day he was born?' I asked as she smiled

'Do i? I still got the stiches' She laughed

'From the moment I held Gohan in my arms I knew that no matter what enemies we'd face, you and he would by my priority to protect. There is nothing on this world I wouldn't do for you both, and that I promise, so don't worry about Gohan, He's goping to be okay' I smiled as her eyes filled with tears and hugged me tight

'Oh Goku I love you so much' she cried as I held her tight in my arms

'I love you too Chichi, let's forget about tomorrow and just be us tonight' I leaned my forehead against hers as she smiled and kissed me softly. And that's what we did just slept in eachother's arms until she stirred

'But I need you to know something Son Goku' she said

'Hmmm?'

'That no matter where you go, I'll be here waiting for you, I'll always wait for, because I love you, more than you know so please understand, I'll wait for you' She smiled as I kissed her softly and then a bit harder and layed her down on our bed and made love to her until the rising sun appeared. She wasn't scared, and neither was I, I'll see her again and we'll be together again, because I know now, she loves me enough to wait, a strong beautiful wife who will wait for my return and I promise to do so. She's perfect, My chichi. Wait for me.

 **The end**

 **Well? I hope you guys liked it ;) more oneshots coming soon. Let me know what you guys think xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


End file.
